General Player Guide
Game Controls *'Arrow Keys:' The arrow keys control the basic character movement. *'Mouse:' Allows players to pick up items and interact with other players, NPCs, and scenery items. *'Ctrl Keys:' Lets the players melee attack with their fists or the weapon they have equipped. *'F1-F8:' Hotkeys for spells. You can assign different spells to a hotkey by dragging the spell to the hotkey in the spells menu. (Holding Shift+F1-F8 will allow you to cast spells from the second row of your spell menu.) *'F10:' Freezes the screen of all movement. This feature is useful for capturing screenshots. But after you are done make sure you hit the button again or your screen will stay frozen. *'F11:' Allows your player to sit down on the ground. To stand back up you must hit the button again. (You recover HP & MP quicker while sitting, but you will take more damage from players/NPCs while sitting.) *'F12:' Refreshes the game screen. If you are lagging then this button will refresh the game screen fixing any minor game errors. If you can't move to another map or your graphics are acting weird then press this button. *'Print Screen/SysRq:' This button will take a screenshot of the game. The saved screen will be stored in the directory Bones Underground\Client Files\screen\ on your hard drive. You can also view screenshots by using Esrc. Chat Commands *Private Chat [ !name message ]: Simply putting ! in front of a players name followed by a message will send a private message to that player. **'Example' - !Fred Greetings, how are you? *Group Chat [ 'message ]: Sends a message to all members in your group. **'Example' - 'Hey guys lets go do the Tortured Soul quest! *Guild Chat [ &message ]: Sends a message to all online members of your guild. **'Example' - &What do you guys think is better SeaSide Village or Volcanis? *Global Chat [ ~message ]: This command will send a message to everyone online. **'Example' - ~Who wants to play Tic Tac Toe with me? *#update : Enter the stat you wish to raise, and the number of points. **'Example' - #update str 10 *#reset: Resets all allocated stat points. *'#item Name': Displays useful information about a specific item such as Item Type, Stats, If it can be crafted, What it can craft into, Which NPC drops it, etc. *'#npc Name': Like the #item command only for NPCs. Displaying their stats, location, drops, etc. *'#a' or #achieve: Open a menu that informs you of which Achievements you have unlocked and which ones you have not. (#achieve Name will let you view other players Achievements.) *'#bre': If a BRE (short for Big Random Event) is active this command will tell you how much time remains if appropriate. *'#e' or #event: Use this to enter Event Engine events, or to access the Event Engine menu. *Command Discontinued: #class (a,b,c,h,m,n,p,r,s,t,w): changes your class. (Archer,The Boss,The Chink,High Priest,Magician,Newb,Priest,Rogue,Summoner,Town Bum,Warrior) **'Example'e - #class n *#title : Changes your title to what you choose. **'Example' - #title BU's Best *#skin (w,y,t,o,s,p,f): Changes your skin color. (White,?,Tan,?,Skeleton,Panda,Fish) **'Example' - #skin w *#rules: Opens up a window listing the rules. *#admins: Opens up a window listing the Admins. *#usage: Tells you how many hours you have played Bones Underground on your character. *#ping: Tells you how fast your connection to the server is. The lower the number, the better your connection. *#engine: Tells you what version and render engine you're operating on. *#loc: Tells you your current location and the number of the map your on. *#find: Tells you if a player is online and if they are on the same map as you are. **'Example' - #find Smith *#commands: Opens up a window showing some of the above commands *'#petcommands': Opens up a window listing commands you can give your pet instead of clicking on the pet to issue a command. Emotions *'Numpad1:' Happy *'Numpad2:' Disappointed *'Numpad3:' Crying *'Numpad4:' Angry *'Numpad5:' Confused *'Numpad6:' Shocked *'Numpad7:' Kiss *'Numpad8:' Yawn *'Numpad9:' Upset *'Numpad0:' Mock *'Numpad.:' Blush Monsters In Bones Underground there are hundreds of monsters. Killing monsters is basically how all players earn money and level up. Each monster in Endless has a weak point on their back where you will do more damage then normal. All monsters have a certain type of behavior. This behavior tells how they will react to players. Here is a list of the different types of behaviors. *'Passive:' These monsters will not attack you unless you attack them first. They generally wander around and don't pay much attention to people. *'Aggressive:' These monsters attack you on sight. They will follow you if your near them and they are generally very dangerous. If your on a map with aggressive monsters don't walk away from the game or you may be killed. Stats Every time you level up you gain 10 stat points which can be allocated towards different attributes in the stat menu. The max level in the game is 246, after which you are reborn wherein your character is set to level 1 but retains any stat points had prior to being reborn Category:Browse Category:Guides